<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 times andres made fun of martin for being short +1 time he couldn't by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372180">5 times andres made fun of martin for being short +1 time he couldn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competitive Assholes, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, andres is an ass about it, but they're in love so, martin gets back at him, martin is short, um god i think i just wrote smut?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>its just what the title says, just a cute fluff, with a side of smut (its my first time, maybe only, so be nice)</p><p> </p><p>*this fic was inspired by a google-search of fluff-ideas, it was cute and it made me thing of these two idiots*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa &amp; Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 times andres made fun of martin for being short +1 time he couldn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>1</strong> </span>
</p><p>Andres watched amusedly as Martin mixed the batter using his wooden spoon. He watched as Martin placed it down and went off in search of some spice or another. Mischief sparking inside him, he grabbed the spoon and hid it behind his back. when Martin returned, carrying a small glass container of crushed cinnamon. He smirked as Martin put the cinnamon down and looked around the bench for the spoon, before turning up to look at him.</p><p>“Andres. I can see you have the spoon.” Martin raised a single eyebrow, “Give.” He said, sticking his hand out and placing his other hand on his hip expectantly. Andres’ grin only grew bigger.</p><p>“<em>Querido,</em> you have a full drawer of wooden spoons like this one," Andres regally waved the spoon, pointing it towards the drawer, "Right next to you.” Martin pouted.</p><p>“But that one’s my favourite!” Martin complained, crossing his arms over his chest. He tried again, “Can I have it back?” Andres faked nonchalance.</p><p>“Sure, if you can reach it.” at this, he held the spoon in full view above his own head, knowing full well that Martin couldn’t reach. Martin huffed, jumping up trying to grab it.</p><p>“ANDRES!” Andres swung away the spoon just as Martin almost reached it. He looked at Martin with wide eyes,</p><p>“What?” he asked in mock innocence.</p><p>“<em>Hijo de puta</em>,” Martin growled, jumping up trying to grab the spoon. Andres laughed, moving this way and that, keeping the spoon just out of reach. Martin glared up at him. “This isn’t fair,” he complained.</p><p>“You’re an engineer, I’m sure you can figure something out!” Andres teased, swinging the spoon away yet again.</p><p>“Fine.” Martin huffed. He turned to the bench, moving the cinnamon and the batter out of the way, and, before Andres could ask what he was doing, Martin was up on the bench, looking down at him triumphantly. He only managed to take a step back before the Argentine launched at him, clinging to him and swinging his legs over his shoulders.</p><p>He stumbled slightly, steadying himself against the wall. He felt Martin double over against him, and was met with his grinning –albeit upside down- face, dangling the spoon and waving it madly.</p><p>“I won.” He laughed, allowing Andres to put him down. Andres made a face.</p><p>“I was going easy on you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>2</strong> </span>
</p><p>Martin was completely focused on his equations.</p><p>How could he not be? Andres needed him to work out how to get the gold out of the Bank, so of course it was the most important thing to him right now.</p><p>He put his chalk down momentarily, turning to reach for the bottle of cheap tequila he’d been sipping at all night, only to instead end up with his hand against Andres’ chest. He looked behind him confusedly, only to see his partner’s wild smirk, holding his bottle out of reach.</p><p>“<em>Carino</em>, really? We have much finer wines and the like for you to enjoy. Not this… garbage” Andres eyed Martin’s bottle with undisguised disdain.</p><p>“I’m not asking you to drink it." Martin frowned, eyeing the half-empty bottle, "Give it, come on, it helps.” Martin reached for it, pouting, before resigning to returning to the board, too tired to try to climb on to Andres like he had a few days ago.</p><p>“You’re adorable when you pout.” Andres chuckled, shaking his head and no doubt biting down lightly on his index finger. It was a habit of his, much like Martin's nibbling of his lower lip or fingernails.</p><p>He heard a bottle pop and out of the corner of his eye he saw Andres pouring some expensive-looking wine into two tall glasses. He turned back to Andres, gratefully accepting his glass.</p><p>As they lay down in bed later, right before Martin was about to sleep, Andres whispered</p><p>“I won this time, <em>querido</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>3</strong> </span>
</p><p>Mornings were always a drag.</p><p>Martin hated getting up on certain times, to a routine, only to have it interrupted by Andres.</p><p>Don't get him wrong, he loves him, but the man could be a pain. Such as now, for example, as he held Martin's tooth brush just out of his reach, with the stupid smirk Martin wanted so desperately to kiss off his stupid face (he would, but he needed to brush his teeth so he didn't taste like rotten saliva).</p><p>“Don’t you ever tire of the same joke Andres?” Martin sighed, jumping up against Andres’ side, trying to reach his tooth brush.</p><p>“Hmmm, no… how could i? You’re so adorable and short. It’s really hard to ignore.” He smiled fondly at Martin, who gave him a half glare.</p><p>“It’s too fucking early for this.” Martin complained, slumping against Andres’ side and knocking his forehead into Andres’ shoulder. Andres clicked his tongue in mock disappointment.</p><p>“You give up too early, <em>carino</em>.” Martin growled against him.</p><p>“Only because it’s fucking 7 in the morning and I haven’t had coffee yet.” Andres handed him his tooth brush, giving him a lopsided grin.</p><p>“So you forfeit. That counts as a win.” Andres threw his arms out beside him in triumph, grinning at Martin with the utmost amusement.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Andres.” Martin rolled his eyes, sighing in resignation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>4</strong> </span>
</p><p>“Andres! Give me the ball!” Martin jumped up against Andres’ side, trying to reach it. Andres only laughed teasingly, dangling it just out of his reach.</p><p>“You’re adorable when you beg, <em>carino</em>,” Andres teased, bringing the ball down to Martin’s eye level only to swing it back up. Martin growled in annoyance.</p><p>“I’m NOT adorable. Now give me the fucking ball.” Andres chuckled , pretending to consider.</p><p>“Hmm, I think I’ll hang on to it a little longer.” Martin huffed. Stepping away, he looked over Andres, who only grinned. He left the room and went in search of his steel-toed boots.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>Andres watched as Martin left, laughing triumphantly. He heard several crashes and bangs, ending with Martin leaving the room wearing a ridiculously large pair of boots. He gave him a questioning look, raising a single eyebrow.</p><p>“And here I was thinking you were going to go get heels.” Andres teased once Martin was right beside him. Martin grinned savagely, connecting his boots to Andres’ shin. Andres yelped in pain, dropping the ball. Martin laughed out in triumph, picking up the ball and holding it securely. Looking up at Martin Andres chuckled. “I didn’t know you were going to play dirty!”</p><p>“You thought this was dirty? Just you wait.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">5</span> </strong>
</p><p>Now, Martin’s comment had left Andres curious. It was an invitation, surely, for Andres to try the same thing again. As Martin was preparing for work –much too early in Andres’ opinion-, he yanked his bag out of his hold.</p><p>“Not this again.” Martin huffed, annoyance already seeping into his voice.</p><p>“This again.” Andres confirmed, nodding his head and pretending to adjust his tie. Martin bit his bottom lip, clearly in thought. Andres always thought he looked adorable like that. He smiled at Martin, and it would’ve been sweet had he not been holding up Martin’s bag. Martin walked towards him, coming to stop only once he was pressed right against Andres.</p><p>“I don’t suppose you’d give it back if I asked?” Martin half-whispered, looking up at Andres.</p><p>“Nope.” Andres smirked. Martin again bit his bottom lip, burying his face into Andres’ neck. Pressing an open-mouthed kiss to it, he asked</p><p>“Not even if I asked <em>really nicely</em>?” he sighed, smirking into Andres’ neck. He stepped forward, pushing one of his legs between Andres’.</p><p>“Mm-mm” was Andres’ only response. Martin looked up to see him with pursed lips, face red and hands still resolutely in the air.</p><p>“Really?” Martin purred, placing his hands on Andres’ shoulders, walking him back until his back hit the wall. “So you wouldn’t mind if I did something like this?” he moved his leg, lifting it up slightly and moving it against Andres’ crotch. Andres let out a long breath before looking down at Martin, pupils blown wide.</p><p>“N-Not at all.” Martin smirked when he heard the hitch in Andres’ voice. Confidently, he pressed his thigh right into Andres’ crotch, earning him a stifled groan. He pressed kisses all along Andres’ jaw, sucking on Andres’ spot, making him writhe into the wall.</p><p>“What about now?” He asked, moving his hand down to palm Andres’ now-obvious tent roughly. At this, Andres choked back a moan.</p><p>“N-No” Martin hummed against him, pulling away from Andres’ neck only to press a heated to kiss to his Andres’ lips. He felt Andres press his lips together, trying to keep him out. He pressed harder against Andres’ tent, and the other moaned into the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, and for once, Martin came out victorious. He dove deeper into the kiss, tasting Andres, feeling him, running his hand through his hair, all the while palming him roughly. He pulled away with a sultry grin, watching as Andres panted and squirmed against the wall, trying weakly to move away.</p><p>“So,” Martin said as he caught his breath, “What about now?” Andres, apparently unable to speak, only shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Martin sighed dramatically. “Then you leave me no choice. He stopped his ministrations on Andres’ groin, making Andres let out a noise of discontent, “What was that, <em>carino</em>?” Martin purred, unzipping Andres’ fly and pulling his dick out. Andres sucked in a breath, trying to regain whatever little control he could over himself. Martin gave Andres a few lazy strokes, before moving to kneel.</p><p>“W-What are you doing?” Andres asked, slightly panicking. Faking innocence, Martin looked up</p><p>“Do you want me to stop? All you have to do is <em>ask</em>.” Andres let out a choked moan as Martin suddenly enveloped him, wrapping his lips around the tip and bobbing his head up and down. He brought his hands to Andres’ waist holding him against the wall as he swallowed more and more of his length. Martin took in all of Andres, reveling in the strangled cry Andres let out, feeling the other's need crackle through the air as if it were a tangible thing.</p><p>“M-Martin.” Andres managed, feeling a familiar settling feeling in his gut. Much too soon, Martin pulled away, leaving nothing but a trail of saliva connecting him to Andres –painfully hard- dick, sultry smirk on his lips. Before Andres could manage a single sound of discontent, however, Martin dove right back, taking Andres until his nose hit his abdomen, hollowing his cheeks and still managing to swirl his tongue in just the right way.  “M-Martin, I-I’m g-going to-“ that was all the warning Martin had before Andres released, feeling Martin still sucking on his length, working him through his orgasm, wonderfully painful stabs of pleasure shooting up his spine. Martin swallowed very obviously, pulling away with lewd grin. Andres felt himself want to collapse, the post-orgasmic bliss exhausting him. He dropped his arms by his side in defeat, Martin finally tugging his bag out of Andres’ hands.</p><p>“How was that for <em>playing dirty</em>?” he asked, nibbling on his bottom lip again. Andres groaned, bringing Martin close.</p><p>“Fucking amazing, <em>carino</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>+1</strong> </span>
</p><p>Martin jumped up silently on to the beams that hung above their bed, laying on his stomach so that the other beams running in a criss-cross pattern all around the unfinished building held him up. Taking his bucket of ice-cold water, he waited patiently.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Andres blinked awake, feeling eyes on him. His hand immediately darted out to where Martin should’ve been, still snoring peacefully. He rubbed his face, eyes focusing. He barely had any time to register his boyfriend hanging from the low-hanging beams above their bed or the bucket’s worth of water plummeting towards him, before he was thoroughly soaked and freezing.</p><p>“WHO’S TALL NOW FUCKER!” Martin laughed manically from the beams, standing straight up, arms thrown out by his side. He felt the bed shift as Martin gracefully leapt from the –already low hung- beams and land at his feet, still standing tall and proud. He leaned in, teasing smirk plastered all over his face, eyes shining with mischievous mirth Andres had only had the privilege of seeing a few times.</p><p>“Not for long” was all the warning Martin got before Andres swept his feet out from underneath him, making him fall into his waiting arms. He pulled Martin down so he lay beside him, running a hand through his hair and resting it on his cheek, “I love you.” he mumbled, drawing Martin closer so that the other was tucked right into his chest, leaving him to rest his head in Martin’s hair. From underneath him, he heard Martin’s muffled</p><p>“getoffmeandresyou’resofuckingcold” making him chuckle lightly, only holding Martin closer.</p><p>“I love you” he whispered.</p><p>“loveyoutoonowgetoffmeasshole"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so needless to say, the 700 words of 'smut' were my first attempt of ever writing smut, i know it was probably really hard to read, so im sorry for that 😅😅😅 also i dont think it's something i'll really do much, so dont worry if you hated it</p><p>i put this in the summary, but i was basically scrolling through google images under the search 'fluff fic prompts' looking for ideas, and i saw this and i thought of martin and andres, so yea, i dont even know what i thought would happen, but an hour or so later and here we are *shrugs*</p><p> </p><p>Love you all for reading this fic, comments and kudos are loved and cherished! 💖💖💖🥰🥰🥰🥰✨✨✨😘😘😘😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>